A packing device composed of an upper corrugated fiberboard which covers the upper part of a product such as electric appliances, a lower corrugated fiberboard placed under the product, and columns brought into contact with sides of the product and arranged between the upper and lower corrugated fiberboards, and fastening those corrugated fiberboards with a band so as to fix them is known (Patent Document 1, for example).
Also, in a box body formed by punching a single corrugated fiberboard sheet, a corrugated fiberboard box for packing in which corner columns are disposed at four corners of the box by tucking in extension parts of both ends of a pair of side plates opposing each other with a bottom plate between them is also known (Patent Document 2, for example).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-132081    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 5-10228